¿Qué ves en mí?
by Yuri Misako
Summary: Tsugumi siente una enorme inseguridad y es por ello que cita a Sayo en un peculiar lugar, para así poder despejar sus dudas.


_Ha pasado un tiempo pero estoy aquí para publicar una nueva historia, esta vez será de la pareja de Sayo y Tsugumi, pareja que la verdad me gusta, aunque no me desagrada el shipp de las hermanas Hikawa, pero este me resulta cute y además quería darle una oportunidad ya que vi que no hay una historia de ellas en español. Espero le den una oportunidad y les guste, además cruzo los dedos porque la segunda temporada del anime ayude a que más personas conozcan sobre las "bandori" y se animen a escribir fanfics sobre ellas ya que estamos faltos para lo que es el lado español._

 _Es una historia bastante sencilla pero bueno sin más espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 ** _¿Qué ves en mí?_**

Tsugumi Hazawa, tecladista de la banda Afterglow estaba con su espalda apoyada en lo que parecía ser un callejón, mientras poco a poco el cielo se comenzaba a oscurecer. Frente a ella se encontraba Sayo Hikawa quien la veía de forma analítica, era como si estuviera intentado comprender lo que la de cabello corto le había preguntado. Tsugu, como le solían llamar sus amigas, aprovechando que era viernes se había armado de valor para citar a Sayo después de clases en un lugar un poco peculiar, pero no se le había ocurrido ningún otro donde pudieran hablar a solas, sin que hubiera alguien quien las pudiera escuchar.

Invitar a la guitarrista de Roselia a su casa era una opción que Tsugu no la había siquiera tomado en cuenta, le daba vergüenza que la de largo cabello viera el decorado que su habitación tenía, tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara con ella hasta tarde en el café de su familia, ya que había posibilidad de que pudiera levantar alguna sospecha ya fuese a su madre o a sus amigas. Al final, la de ojos cafés optó por ese callejón. El lugar era un tanto oscuro y al estar muy adentro, nadie las iba a poder ver o siquiera escuchar, aunque eso sí, se veía bastante escalofriante y hasta tuvo que pensarlo varias veces ya que sentía que no era un buen lugar para que alguien como Sayo estuviera ahí.

La mayor de las hermanas Hikawa estaba cruzada de brazos, con aquella penetrante mirada que le había ganado la moral a Tsugu, ya que no había podido más y bajó la cabeza mientras sentía arrepentimiento de haber hecho la pregunta o siquiera de haberla citado a ese lugar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con lo que me acabas de decir Hazawa-san? —Preguntó sorprendiendo así a la de cabello castaño quien levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, aquella guitarrista parecía confundida.

— Es… es solo que… que… —a Tsugu le costaba trabajo hablar dada la vergüenza que sentía— yo… yo no soy una chica muy linda, tampoco tengo algo que me haga genuinamente especial… además si me comparo con mis amigas, ellas son mucho más lindas que yo y tú pues... pues congenias con muchas chicas que son también muy hermosas… es por eso que yo… yo….

— ¿Entonces crees que está mal que me haya fijado en ti? —Sayo ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras se seguía mostrando confundida.

Tsugu no sabía con exactitud qué responder y eso lo demostraba por la forma tan nerviosa en la que estaba jugando con sus dedos.

Aquella pareja había comenzado a mantener una relación en secreto desde hacía ya unos tres meses y para sorpresa de la miembro de las Afterglow, había sido Sayo quien tomó la iniciativa y en una noche mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa de la joven Hazawa, dado que ese día habían salido y se les había hecho ya muy tarde, la de cabello turquesa le confesó sus sentimientos tomándola por sorpresa. Con un enorme nerviosismo de parte de ambas, decidieron darse una oportunidad, aun así la felicidad invadió a Tsugumi esa noche y más al ver el gran esfuerzo que la guitarrista había empleado para intentar expresar lo que albergaba en su corazón.

Pero unas semanas atrás, Tsugu comenzó a sentir inseguridad ya que cada vez que se veía en el espejo, pensaba en que no era alguien que estuviera a la altura de una chica tan hermosa como lo era Sayo y esa sensación aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que como miembro de Roselia, las fans que tenía eran demasiadas y comparada a ese número de chicas que estaba a punto de sobrepasar los tres dígitos, ella era demasiado "normal o sencilla". Por un momento intentó arreglarse un poco pero no era alguien que supiera sobre esas cosas y leer artículos solo la confundían o frustraban, además temía que pudiera levantar alguna sospecha.

De ahí había salido la razón por la que ahora estaban en un callejón mientras poco a poco la oscuridad invadía el lugar y hacía que se les hiciera un poco difícil visualizar sus rostros.

— La verdad no encuentro la razón para que me hayas dicho eso —Sayo se animó a hablar una vez más dado el incómodo silencio que se había producido. — ¿Acaso hice algo que te hiciera sentir insegura? —Preguntó con inseguridad.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, tú no has hecho nada malo! —Respondió al instante la castaña— es solo que, tú eres muy hermosa Sayo-san, además eres muy lista y alguien increíble cuando se trata de tocar la guitarra…. Yo por otra parte no siento que tenga algo que me haga sobresalir… y es por eso que por momentos pienso que fácilmente podrías conseguir estar con alguien mejor que yo —agregó cabizbaja.

— ¿Estás buscando una excusa para terminar conmigo? —Tal vez no lo aparentaba pero Sayo tuvo miedo al hacer esa pregunta.

— No es eso, es solo que quiero saber qué es lo que ves en mí, ¿Qué hizo que quisieras que anduviéramos? —Instintivamente Tsugu abrazó a Sayo mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la joven Hikawa.

Sayo estaba sorprendida y a la vez aliviada por aquel gesto ya que por un momento pensó que Tsugumi le iba a salir con algo como que lo mejor era hacer distancia o algo por el estilo. Sin dudarlo aquel abrazo fue correspondido haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran lo más que podían, llegando a punto donde podían sentir el latido de sus corazones, ambos parecían seguir un mismo y único ritmo, cosa que les hizo sonreír y tranquilizar.

— Contigo solo puedo sentir una gran tranquilidad —dijo la de ojos claros mientras se dejaba llevar por el dulce aroma que emana del cabello de Tsugu— me siento tan relajada cuando hablamos, y verte sonreír despierta algo muy cálido dentro de mí, es como si el estar contigo hiciera que nada en el mundo me importara… Hazawa-san, tú eres la única persona que me hace sentir esto, tú eres la única quien tiene una presencia tan dulce que hace que incluso piense en ti en mis sueños… creo que eso podría responder a la pregunta que mi hiciste.

Después de esas últimas palabras hubo un completo silencio.

Tsugumi no sabía qué decir, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido mientras sentía que estaba a punto de echar humo hasta por los oídos. Lo gracioso del asunto era que ella no era la única que estaba así, Sayo intentaba mantenerse estable pero el pensar en lo que había dicho, que había sido bastante vergonzoso, solo le hacía sentir que le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza. En ese momento se percataron que sus corazones parecía que ahora no latían en completa armonía, más bien era como si estuvieran compitiendo por cuál latía más rápido. Armándose con el poco valor que había acumulado, la joven Hazawa se separó un poco de su pareja y juntó su frente con la de ella.

— Sayo-san —balbuceó para acercarse lentamente y así poder probar los labios de aquella talentosa guitarrista.

Sayo parpadeó un par de veces al sentir aquel contacto para luego dejarse llevar por el momento que de incomodo pasó a ser algo hermoso. Ninguna tenía miedo de ser vista ya que la oscuridad del callejón las protegía de aquellos quienes pasaban cerca de este. El beso había sido tan corto e inocente pero había conseguido tranquilizarlas para que luego la de cabello turquesa acariciara de forma afectuosa la mejilla de su pareja y le diera un segundo beso, el cual había sido aún más corto que el primero.

— Supongo que mi respuesta fue la correcta —dijo Sayo mientras no dejaba de acariciar la mejilla de Tsugumi.

— Perdón por haberte hecho esa pregunta, pero es que en serio me sentía muy insegura —la de cabello corto se mostraba muy a gusto por el gesto que estaba recibiendo de parte de la otra joven.

— ¿Te sentías? —Una sonrisa adornó aquel esbelto rostro al momento en que hizo la pregunta.

— Sí, porque ahora me siento mejor y te prometo que me esforzaré al máximo para cumplir con tus expectativas —su tono de voz delataba que había vuelto a ser la misma Tsugumi de siempre.

— No es necesario que te esfuerces, solo sé tú.

— ¡Pero si no me esfuerzo aparecerá alguien más y me quitará tu cariño!

— Dudo que pase eso —Sayo negó ligeramente con la cabeza al decir eso— después de todo, mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti Hazawa-san —aun cuando había oscuridad, pero Tsugumi sabía que su pareja le estaba regalando una de esas sonrisas tan llenas de dulzura, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaras a llamarme por mi nombre? —Preguntó de forma traviesa.

— Vayamos paso a paso —respondió la de largo cabello mientras se avergonzaba un poco al pensar en llamar a aquella jovencita por su nombre.

El celular de Sayo sonó y cuando vio quién era no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al leer el nombre "Hina" en la pantalla, pero eso sí, se asustó al ver que ya era tarde. A los pocos minutos lo mismo le pasó a Tsugumi, pero en su caso se trataba de su madre, ambas se observaron mientras las pantallas de sus teléfonos iluminaban ligeramente sus rostros y no pudieron evitar regalarse una sonrisa mientras se disponían a salir del callejón.

Caminaban entre medio de muchas personas mientras iban tomadas de las manos y hablaban de diversos temas. Sabían que en algún punto se iban a terminar separando y aun cuando sabían que era muy tarde, no fue impedimento para que su caminar fuera bastante lento, querían estirar lo más que pudieran su tiempo juntas, aun cuando sabían que más noche iban a terminar llamándose por teléfono e iban a hablar un largo rato antes de caer completamente dormidas. La forma en cómo se veían, se sonreían y se presionaban las manos era como si no les importara en lo absoluto si alguno de sus conocidos las terminara viendo.

Para Sayo y Tsugu lo único que les importaba en ese momento era ese sentimiento que alberga en sus corazones y que comenzó a crecer desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Y así siguieron su caminar hasta perderse en medio de las muchas personas que transitaban a esas horas de la noche.


End file.
